


Mirror, Mirror

by RamenDelightful



Category: Naruto
Genre: Jutsu Gone Wrong, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Voice Kink, kind of, transformation jutsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenDelightful/pseuds/RamenDelightful
Summary: Naruto finally sees Kakashi's face, but it's only for a second. Later that night he decides to use Transformation Jutsu so he can look at the man's face up close and comes to some quick realizations about his feelings towards him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 35
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kept pretty vague, mostly because there was nowhere to bring up Naruto's chakra arm, but it's meant to be set post war so Naruto's 18-19 in this.

Naruto’s heart races as he jumps down into his bedroom from the window, too excited to bother with the front door. He flops onto his bed face first and kicks his feet giddily, barely able to stop himself from cheering out loud.

He’d seen Kakashi’s face.

Earlier that night Team Kakashi had gotten together for a group dinner to catch up. They’d already finished eating and were left with several bottles of sake still on the table as they all chatted when, thinking everyone was engrossed in conversation at the other end of the table, Kakashi had removed his mask to throw back his latest cup of sake. It’d only been for a second and if Naruto hadn’t already been looking at the Jonin he would have missed it, but he hadn’t and-

and he knew what Kakashi looked like now.

Rolling around on the bed he pumps his fists victoriously. It’d taken all his self control to not react when it’d happened, every fiber of his being telling him to jump up and shout in excitement. But he’d stayed calm, only choking on the tea he’d been drinking a little, before clearing his throat and joining the conversation the others were having. He knew if he let Kakashi know he’d seen his face the silver haired man would get even more sneaky about eating around him and Naruto was really really hoping Kakashi would slip up again and he’d get to see his face a second time.

He’s busy trying to sear the image of Kakashi’s face into his mind when he gets an idea and practically throws himself off the bed in his rush to stand in front of the floor length mirror on the far wall of the room, grinning at his reflection. After a quick hand sign there’s a cloud of smoke and a silver haired man stands where Naruto once did. 

Only, he's not eye level with the mirror anymore and Naruto’s now looking at the wall above it instead of his reflection. 

Right, Kakashi was taller than him. 

Grumbling he plops down on the floor, sitting cross legged in front of the mirror. Naruto had gotten taller in recent years but knowing the Jonin was still tall enough to make Naruto’s mirror unusable while standing was annoying. 

Looking into the mirror Kakashi stares back at him. It’s weird but not enough to stop him as he quickly pulls dark fabric down to reveal a pale face and, as an afterthought, also removes his hitaiate.

Naruto’s huge grin looks wrong on Kakashi’s face but he can’t help himself. He was a genius. He’d seen enough of Kakshis face to get the transformation right and now he could look at the man's face all he wanted. 

Running a hand over smooth skin, the face staring back at him pouts. This was really it? They’d spent so much time as kids wondering what was under Kakashi’s mask but the face staring back at him is normal, if not attractive. Why would he cover this up? Naruto’s hand runs over the small mole on his chin, he wore a mask all the time because of a mole? That couldn’t be it. He opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out and pokes at what are also normal teeth.

As his eyes catch dark ones staring back at him from the mirror’s reflection he yanks the hand away from his mouth as his cheeks heat up and his heart beats a little too fast against his ribs. 

“Weird.” Naruto mumbles and freezes as he hears Kakashi’s voice come out instead of his own, he’d forgotten he’d also sound like Kakashi. 

The corners of Kakashi’s smile twist up mischievously.

“Maa Naruto, you’ve always been my favorite.” Naruto almost can't keep a straight face as he says it, “You’re way cooler than me, and so naturally gifted.” He can’t hold it in anymore and snickers into his hand before collecting himself.

“Your rasengan’s way better than mine and way stronger than chidori, you’re so handsome too.” Kakashi’s voice gushes adoringly. 

Kakashi's reflection smirks back at him and Naruto catches himself staring, eyes flickering around his face, thinking about what to say next.

“I think I’m really starting to like you.” He smiles and tries to recreate the way it’d originally been said to him. Curious about what he’d have seen that day if the mask wasn’t in the way. 

As soon as the words leave his lips Naruto’s heart flutters in his chest and he slaps a hand over his mouth, both to stop himself from saying anything else and to cover up the face that’s making him...think about stuff all of a sudden. 

Dark eyes glance back to the mirror and the hand slides away before a low voice says his name and Naruto feels himself shudder. 

What was he doing? His breathing picks up as his pulse pounds against his ears. 

_“Naruto.”_

Kakashi’s voice is commanding and heavy as he says his name and the wave of warmth that washes over Naruto at the sound catches him off guard. He watches Kakashi’s pale cheeks tinge with pink in the mirror as he feels himself react. He shouldn’t be doing this. But as he moves to scoot away from the mirror something stops him.

He’s turned on...in Kakashi’s body. The Jonin’s pants suddenly feel uncomfortable against his skin as he tries to think about what to do.

It’s not that Naruto hasn’t seen Kakashi’s dick before. They’d been to onsen often enough and on missions together in close quarters; It’d almost be impossible for the blond to not know what it looked like. But as he stares down at the bulge in the pants that aren’t his, in the body that isn’t his, he hesitates. 

This was obviously different than sneaking peeks in a bathhouse.

He tells himself he’s just going to look as he unbuttons navy pants. Because some part of him needs to see it. Naruto blames it on curiosity as he shakily pushes his pants and underwear down in one swift motion. 

It’s weird, looking down at a half hard cock that’s not his. Naruto can’t stop himself as he reaches out, gasping as his hand wraps around it. He’s about to stop, to pull the pants back up and hope he can still look Kakashi in the eye tomorrow, when he catches his reflection in the mirror. Kakashi’s face flushes as it looks back at him, startled.

This is what it looked like when Kakashi touched himself. Naruto stares at the mirror, completely frozen, before his hand is making the decision for him as it gives Kakashi’s dick a quick pump. The silver haired man’s eyebrows knit together as he groans at the action. 

He can’t look away from the mirror as his fingers stroke over the head of the Jonin’s cock, exploring the length in his hand experimentally before he’s pumping it to full hardness. Watching as Kakashi’s reflection pants back at him and he braces himself for the line he’s about to cross.

“Naruto.” It leaves Kakshis lips as a sigh as dark eyes hold his gaze and Naruto feels the dick in his hand twitch. 

Fuck.

He can’t stop himself as he says his own name several more times, can't get over how good his name sounds on the Jonin’s tongue. The voice is different from what he’s used to hearing, it’s rougher and an octave lower and it makes Naruto’s hands shake. 

The thought of Kakashi, getting home from a mission, pent up and frustrated like Naruto often found himself. Fumbling with the fly of his pants as he takes hold of himself, alone in his room; sounding like _this_ is something he’s sure is going to haunt him the rest of his life.

Naruto changes his hold and pace to how he imagines Kakashi would touch himself and moans as he catches his reflection. Kakashi’s face is flush as he tries to catch his breath. Half lidded eyes don’t look away from his as Kakashi steadily pumps his leaking cock. 

Kakashi’s name falls from his mouth before he can stop it as Naruto fights the urge to speed up his hands pace, getting desperate for release. He looks to the mirror again and gives a brutal pump and makes sure it’s his name falling from Kakashi's lips this time as he moans. The Jonin’s voice is utterly wrecked as the hand on his dick doesn’t stop and he gasps and says Naruto’s name with increasing urgency. 

Naruto struggles to clear his foggy mind, he’s only got one shot at this. His ears burn at the thought of what he’s about to do but he’d come this far.

He struggles to keep eye contact with the Jonin in the mirror as he thrusts in time with his hand and feels heat coil in his gut before he watches as Kakashi moans his name through gritted teeth and he’s coming. Naruto can’t look away; he feels like he could come a second time at the sight alone as Kakashi’s dick twitches in his hand.

He keeps going until it’s finally too much and he gives his reflection one last glance before dropping the jutsu. Naruto’s still panting as he looks at his cum covered hand and realization sets in.

Why did he do that? Naruto tries to calm his heart as he suddenly feels guilty. Something about seeing Kakashi’s unmasked face in his room, alone, had made him crave to see more of the Jonin. He hadn’t meant to...do this...but he hadn’t been able to stop once he started.

Naruto grimaces at the cooling mess on his floor and gets up to get something to clean it with and to wash his hands.

As he makes eye contact with his own reflection in the bathroom mirror and it feels strangely jarring. Flushed whiskered cheeks and dark blue eyes stare back at him now as he tries to think about what just happened and what it means. He looks away from himself and into the sink drain, scrubbing harshly at his hands.

He was so stupid. 

Of course it’d take something as extreme as this to make him realize how he felt about Kakashi. Sighing, he grabs a wet towel and heads back to his room. 

As he makes sure to wipe away any trace of what he’d just done off the floor, nerves tickle at Naruto’s insides uncomfortably. 

Should he tell Kakashi how he felt? Was he even going to be able to look him in the eye after this?

Naruto tosses the soiled towel in the hamper and runs hands through blond hair in frustration.

He’d really done this backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be stand alone PWP but I felt bad about ending it here so there is a second chapter that'll be up in a couple days! Comments/feedback is really appreciated in the mean time! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto struggles with what to do about his feelings towards Kakashi after the incident.

It’s been days and he still can’t get the sound of Kakashi saying his name out of his head. Well, technically him as Kakashi saying his name but Naruto didn’t really want to think about that part. Who knows if he’d have ever figured out his feelings otherwise though. 

He still wished he could have done literally anything else to figure out how he felt but what was done was done.

Naruto’s current problem were the dreams that had been keeping him up every night since then. Realizing his feelings had apparently unlocked a part of his subconscious that wouldn’t let him forget about how Kakashi’s dick had felt in his hand and he kept waking up to ruined sheets. He was starting to get paranoid that his neighbors would notice that he’d been washing and drying his bed sheets almost every day this week; he really didn’t need any weird rumors about him going around, not that anything anyone came up with would be nearly as wild as the truth.

Leaning into his palm, Naruto lets his eyes close for a second. He’s exhausted but his mind still won’t let him rest as it loops the memory of Kakashi’s voice, hoarse and panting, saying his name over and over in his ears.

“Naruto?” A gloved hand shakes his shoulder and he jerks away from the touch in surprise, almost knocking over the bowl of ramen in front of him. 

He turns to his left to see Kakashi staring at him, hand still raised, looking concerned; while Naruto tries to remember where he is. Ramen, right, they’d been getting lunch together like they did every Wednesday. 

Unlike their normal lunches though, where Naruto would be excitedly waiting for him, Kakashi had actually had to track the blond down today and almost drag him to Ichiraku’s. If the Jonin hadn’t noticed he’d been avoiding him before, he certainly did now. 

“Sorry, what?” Naruto says after a moment when it’s clear Kakashi’s waiting for an answer to something.

“I asked if you were feeling ok, you’ve seemed out of it lately.” Kakashi says, glancing at Naruto's half finished bowl of ramen. “You’re also still on your first bowl of ramen and I’m paying, if that’s not a sign somethings wrong I don’t know what is.” 

The Jonin’s voice is slightly teasing but laced with worry and Naruto’s heart jumps at the sound. Now that he understood what these feelings were it was becoming increasingly hard to act normal around Kakashi. Recent events had also made it painfully clear that he really had a thing for the man’s voice. 

“Ah, y-yeah I’m good! It’s fine, really, I’m just not that hungry.” Naruto says, trying to sound believable as Kakashi continues to look at him, clearly seeing through the flimsy lie. 

Naruto hopes he lets it slide, because the truth is that he still hasn’t figured out how to tell Kakashi how he feels or if there’s even a chance he feels the same way.

The Jonin’s gaze softens as he seems to decide that if Naruto doesn’t want to tell him what’s wrong that he’s not going to drag it out of him, as much as it looks like he wants to, and Naruto relaxes a little.

“You know you can talk to me right?” Kakashi says, placing his hand back on the blond’s shoulder and Naruto finds himself leaning into the touch this time. 

“Yeah, of course I know that!” Naruto smiles lopsidedly at him, trying to look reassuring. “But nothing's wrong Kakashi-Sensei, I swear.” 

************

Everything was going wrong.

Naruto presses the heels of his palms against tired eyes as he lays across his bed, effectively blocking out the sunlight pouring in through the open window. It almost felt like the beautiful weather was mocking him as he struggled with what to do about his current situation.

Why couldn’t he figure this out? 

It shouldn’t be this hard to tell Kakashi how he felt but he’d been an idiot and messed up and now even looking him in the eye felt like too much.

Groaning, he rolls over and squeezes pillow-Kakashi-Sensei to his chest, burying his face in the soft fabric. He really was stupid, he’d made this pillow and slept with it every night for years and still never thought maybe his feelings went deeper? 

He sits up and pulls his face away, looking at the worn pillow. Maybe he should practice confessing his feelings to this thing; Naruto opens his mouth to start but the face on the pillow feels judgmental all of a sudden. Well, it had been in the room to witness how his week had gone so far and, if his bare mattress and the sheets currently drying outside were anything to go by, he’d say the look was well deserved.

Collapsing back into the bed he’s about to take a nap so he doesn’t have to deal with the squirming feeling inside him, when he gets an idea. Forming a quick hand sign a single shadow clone appears with a poof beside his bed.

“Turn into Kakashi-Sensei.” 

The clone gives him a look but complies and with another puff of smoke the silver haired Jonin is standing in his bedroom. 

“Just putting it out there but if this is a sex thing I think it’s a bad idea.” The clone-turned-Kakashi says, crossing his arms.

Naruto’s face turns bright red as he sits up suddenly, almost falling off the bed in his rush. 

“I-it’s not a-I-I wouldn’t do that!” He yells then lowers his voice, remembering the open window. “I just-“ His gaze meets the floor “-I want to practice telling him how I feel face to face.”

The clone still looks unconvinced but seems to understand how he feels since they’re the same person technically and he also has the same feelings, which makes Naruto’s head hurt to think about.

“Alright then,” The clone plops down on the bed next to him “get confessing.” He says casually.

It's Kakashi’s voice but the tone of it’s all wrong and it makes Naruto feel a little better; It makes it easier to separate from the real thing as he steels himself for what he’s about to say.

“Kakashi-Sensei I-“

“Probably drop the Sensei if you’re going to say you love him.” The clone says, cutting him off.

“Huh? Wha-“ Naruto chokes on his words and almost goes into a coughing fit, _was_ he going to tell Kakashi that he loved him? Even if it was true it felt a little intense. 

“You’re not-I didn’t make you to give me pointers ya know?” He hisses, glaring at what still looks like his Sensei’s face.

“I’m just saying.” He shrugs, bored dark eyes look down at him as Naruto tries to psych himself up again. 

“Kakashi-Sen-“ He stops himself and the clone looks smug “Kakashi I, I really, like um-you. I like you. Like-“ He steadies himself, holding the clones gaze. “You’re...one of my most precious people and I really care about you but it’s, more than that It’s. I like-like you, romantically I guess and, yeah...How was that?” 

“Honestly? Terrible.” He says happily and eye smiles at him in a Kakashi-like manner. 

Naruto’s about to yell about the harsh criticism when the clone cuts him off.

“Keep it simple, remember-“ He suddenly pulls Kakashi’s mask down and Naruto wants to tackle him and pull it back up but a warm hand on his shoulder keeps him in place as the Kakashi look-a-like leans in. 

“-I’m really starting to like you.” A lazy smile pulls at Kakashi’s face as he says it and Naruto’s cheeks burn.

“I’m-I really like you Kakashi.” His throat feels dry and scratchy, barely managing to get the simple words out with the clone still so close. 

A gloved hand pats his shoulder approvingly as the Kakashi-clone leans out of his space and Naruto lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“See? You’ve got this.” Kakashi smiles at him widely; it looks out of place on the Jonin’s face and Naruto’s chest aches as he’s reminded that this isn’t who he should be saying this to.

“Now tell him how you jerked off as him like a total weirdo.” The clone says sweetly as Naruto almost has a heart attack.

“I’M NOT-I-I’m not gonna _tell_ him about that!! It was an accident anyway!” He yells shrilly at the clone, blindsided by the sudden command.

“How do you accidentally jerk off?” The inflection of it’s still wrong but the voice is Kakashi’s as he asks it and Naruto’s really regretting this idea. 

“I-I don’t know I-hey! Don’t act so high and mighty about it! You’re me too, you did the same thing!” Naruto says huffing and flinging himself backwards into the mattress. He wants to bury himself in blankets and pretend this conversation never happened but his sheets are still drying outside so he settles for trying to smother himself with pillow-Kakashi-Sensei. 

“Yo, are we done? Do you need me for anything else?” The clone asks from above him, still sounding like Kakashi. 

“I don’t know, go clean or something.” Naruto grumbles through the pillow, not moving.

“Ok, you’re the boss.” Kakashi’s voice says dryly as a weight lifts from the bed and he hears footsteps walking away. 

Naruto sighs, feeling like this was exhausting. He had a much easier time having a crush on Kakashi when he didn't realize he had a crush on him. He thinks back to before his one-on-one training with Kakashi had started, he’d felt so excited for any chance to spend more time with the Jonin; he’d even camped out in Kakashi’s hospital room. 

How had he felt this way for years without realizing. 

He suddenly remembers everyone teasing him and Kakashi after the fight with Hiruko, was he the only one that didn’t realize until now that his feelings went beyond what was normal? 

It was all too much to try and figure out right now. Taking a deep breath, Naruto tries to clear his head and force his tired mind to rest; It’s not long before he feels himself start to drift into sleep.

************

“Naruto, wake up.” A gentle voice says, pulling him back to consciousness. 

Cracking open an eye Naruto glares through the dimly lit room at the clone-Kakashi, grumpy at having been woken up when he’d finally managed to fall into a dreamless sleep. 

“Go away.” He says curtly as he buries his face deeper into pillow-Kakashi-Sensei. 

“Don’t be like that, I brought food.” He tries again, and Naruto can hear the sound of takeout bags crinkling as they’re held up.

Naruto’s stomach growls and he finally sits up to look at the silver haired man, “Why’d you get food?” He asks groggily, rubbing an eye, confused about why the clone hadn’t dispelled itself after cleaning the apartment. Judging by how dark it was in his room he’d slept for quite a while too, he should probably turn a light on. 

The clone sounds confused. “We talked about dinner earlier, remember?” 

He doesn’t but he was exhausted earlier, and still is, so he lets it slide. 

“Right, thanks.” Naruto yawns, stretching and trying to will himself to stand and head to the kitchen to eat when their earlier conversation comes to mind. 

“Hey wait, before that, can we practice again?” Naruto asks, hating how his voice wobbles a bit when he says it. Even if it was technically a clone of himself, saying how he felt out loud was still nerve wracking. After napping though, he felt like he could maybe do a little better than he had earlier, not that the bar was very high.

“Practice what?” 

Naruto squints across the room, annoyed. As if saying how he felt out loud wasn’t embarrassing enough, he wasn’t about to also admit to practicing confessing to his crush to a shadow clone currently transformed into said crush just so he could tease him about it, which was very confusing to think about but still. 

“Don't be a jerk about it, just come here.” He pats the bed next to him as his cheeks flush.

There’s a beat where Kakashi doesn’t move, but then bags are being placed on the floor as he comes to sit next to the blond on the bed.

“What’s thi-“

“I really like you, like, a lot.” Naruto blurts out before he loses his nerve, interrupting whatever the clone’s about to say. “It took something really stupid to make me realize it, but I think I’ve felt this way for a while and I-” Something feels off suddenly and a knot forms in Naruto’s gut as he realizes the chakra in the room isn’t just his own and he finally really looks at the man sitting next to him. The man that currently isn’t looking smugly down at him like his clone had but instead looks like a deer caught in headlights, staring startled back at Naruto. 

He’d just confessed to the real Kakashi.

“Sensei! I didn’t-I wasn’t um-” Naruto’s not sure if he’s going to try and take it all back or stand by the confession even as the words tumble out of his mouth. 

Kakashi’s sitting so close their thighs are almost touching, something he hadn’t thought twice about when he’d thought it was his shadow clone, but now as Naruto feels the warmth radiating off the body next to him the proximity feels suffocating.

Obviously he’d been planning on trying to tell the Jonin how he felt but he wasn’t ready for his second attempt at ever saying it outloud to be what Kakashi actually heard. He’s distantly aware of Kakashi saying his name but it’s hard to hear over his own ragged breaths as he realizes at some point he’d stopped talking in favor of trying to force air into his lungs.

“ _Naruto._ ” Kakashi tries again, placing a heavy hand on the blond’s shoulder. 

His breath is still coming out in uneven gasps as he tries to calm himself down enough to lie and say it was all a prank or something, anything, but the thought of losing the relationship he currently has with Kakashi all because of some botched confession attempt has his head swimming and he cant get the words out. 

A hand on his cheek makes him jump but between it and the one on his shoulder he doesn't go far as he’s made to actually look at the man sitting next to him. Kakashi had removed his mask at some point and it’s Naruto’s turn to look like a deer in headlights as he’s pulled closer and lips are pressed against his. 

The kiss is like a soothing balm coating Naruto’s nerves and he feels like he can finally breathe again, despite the lips currently covering his own. As a thumb runs across his cheek Naruto realises both the Jonin’s hands are on his face now, gently moving and caressing whatever they can without actually letting go. When they finally break apart Kakashi stays close, their noses almost touching. 

“It’s okay.” Kakashi says firmly, hands still cradling the blond’s face as he backs away enough to properly look at him. 

Wide blue eyes stare as Kakashi’s grins back at him, he still looks worried, eyebrows drawn together as his eyes search Naruto’s own for understanding. But It’s a fitting expression on his face and Naruto’s heart beats wildly in his chest as he realizes this is the first time he’s actually been able to see what Kakashi’s smile looks like. 

“I really like you too,” Kakashi says, before leaning in to kiss him again “like, a lot.” 

It’s almost drowned out by how loudly Naruto’s heart’s beating in his ears but when Kakashi’s words finally register in his brain he can’t stop the huge grin that stretches across his face as he practically tackles the Jonin, wrapping his arms around him before going in for another kiss. 

************

It’s dark outside by the time they’re in his small kitchen reheating the food Kakashi had brought over. 

Naruto’s stomach had growled, loudly, in the middle of them making out on his bed. Calling out desperately to the forgotten takeout bags still sitting in the far corner of the room. So they’d unfortunately had to pause their activities for the moment.

It did remind Naruto of something that was bugging him though. 

“Kakashi-Sensei, earlier when you said we’d talked about dinner, what did you mean?” Naruto asks carefully, not wanting to pry too much in case the Jonin starts asking questions of his own. 

They still hadn’t talked about the mix up earlier or what Naruto had meant when he asked Kakashi to practice with him; he was honestly hoping Kakashi would just forget about it in favor of kissing him more later. He’d just found out the Jonin felt the same as he did; he wasn’t exactly feeling up to explaining why he thought the man was a shadow clone he’d made of him when he’d first showed up in his apartment.

“Hmm, you don’t remember?” Kakashi turns to face him, leaning on the kitchen counter at his back. “You bumped into me earlier at the market, I’m assuming it was a clone now but you should have the memory of it.” 

Naruto was too groggy before to notice the new set of memories in his mind that, embarrassingly, also included one of him confessing his feelings from the clone’s perspective. Which was super weird. But there was also one of the clone, back to looking like himself, leaving the apartment to seek out the Jonin and finding him shopping, arms full of vegetables and other essentials. Naruto had walked up to him and almost immediately asked if he wanted to have dinner at his place later. Which, judging by the startled look on Kakashi’s face, was probably a bit jarring after he’d spent the better part of the week avoiding the man. He’d hesitantly agreed though, before volunteering to pick up food instead of having to suffer the wrath of Naruto’s cooking abilities. 

Basically, the clone had gone out and done what Naruto himself couldn’t and asked Kakashi on a date. Or at least invited him to something where they could be alone and Naruto could tell him how he felt.

“Oh yeah, I guess I didn’t notice before.” He smiles sheepishly. He’d have to thank the clone later, was that weird? Thanking himself? 

He sets the food down at the table and is already digging in when Kakashi asks, “So what was it?”

Naruto makes a confused sound around a mouthful of food before Kakashi continues.

“You said something recently made you realize you had feelings for me, what was it?” The Jonin asks casually, sounding genuinely curious. 

Unfortunately Naruto goes into a coughing fit the second the question leaves his lips, trying to choke down the food now in his windpipe.

Like hell he was ever going to tell Kakashi about that, his face heats up at the memory as he finally clears his throat and manages to calm down.

“Ah N-Nothing, it’s really not important.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto will go to his grave with his horny crimes....maybe they'll laugh about it one day
> 
> The first chapter of this was the Porn in PWP, this chapters the With Plot because I felt bad leaving Naruto hanging.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'm new to writing and the comments on these have been a big part of encouraging me to keep going. Thanks!


End file.
